Imaging systems generate image data representative of imaged bodies. Some types of imaging systems can generate multi-dimensional image data. For example, some ultrasound imaging systems can generate both two-dimensional image slices and three (or four) dimensional images or videos for viewing by operators of the imaging systems.
But, current imaging systems acquire the different dimensional types of images or videos at different resolutions because the image acquisition resolution used for one multi-dimensional image or video may not work for another, different multi-dimensional image or video. For example, lower resolution image data can provide for visually clearer and more appealing three-dimensional rendered images or four-dimensional rendered videos. But, this lower resolution image data may provide unclear or grainy two-dimensional image slices through the three-dimensional rendered images or four-dimensional videos. Conversely, higher resolution image data can provide for visually clearer and more appealing two-dimensional images. But, this higher resolution image data may provide unclear or bumpy three-dimensional rendered images or four-dimensional videos of the same imaged body.
To obtain both clear two-dimensional image slices and three- or four-dimensional rendered images or videos, current imaging processes may acquire image data of the same body twice. Once with a higher resolution (for better two-dimensional image slices) and another time with a lower resolution (for better three- or four-dimensional rendered images or videos). But, this additional imaging of the same body increases the time and workload needed to complete an imaging session with a person, and can limit how many imaging sessions can be completed within a day (or other time period).